Quatro Estações
by Carla Hikaru-chan
Summary: Rin fora amaldiçoada por um misterioso inimigo de Sesshoumaru. MAs somente um ser poderá salvá-la: o próprio Sesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Anos se passaram.A volta de um ser. Uma Maldição. Rin foi amaldiçoada por um misterioso inimigo de Sesshoumaru. Somente um ser poderá salvá-la: o próprio Sesshoumaru._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Olá Pessoal! Por favor NÃO BRIGUEM COMIGO!!_

_Eu sei, sei que estou muuuuuuuito atrasada com as outras fics, mas eu tenho alguns motivos para não terminá-las: 1º eu to com um black-out no meu cérebro -.-'. Eu n sei nem como que eu estou escrevendo essa fic! XD 2º eu to com a minha vida atolada na lama de tanto pra lá e pra cá (carla-chan vive mudando de casa T-T) e também to com muitos problemas pessoais... carla-chan tá triste ;-; 3ª eu não estou com muita vontade de termina-lás, por enquanto, porque parece que ela não está agradando muito... ;_;_

_e eu não tenho internet e pra variar, onde eu estou morando agora , a lan house mais barata é 5,00 reais a hora... é mole? o_o' _

_Carla-chan é pobre -.-'_

_E mais uma coisa: eu sei que tem, de todas as minhas fics, várias reviews que eu NÃO respondi. Motivo? meu e-mail foi hackeado e eu não uso ele mais. Então eu vou usar uma outra conta no FF daí não vai ter mais esse problema. E peço MIL desculpas as leitoras a quem eu não respondi. Sumimasen Minna!e quem, daqui por diante não tiver a review respondida, me avisem viu? o meu novo email é esse: carlabsl14 (é do Hotmail, se eu colocar o e-mail, depois ele não aparece -.-'') _

_Bom, chega de lenga lenga e vamos ler!_

**PS: propaganda: olha, duas fics que eu nem vou comentar: "Secretária" e "Never Ending Story" *o***

**se as autoras (christy-chan e cath-chan) lerem a minha fic eu vou chorar de alegria XD**

**tá,tá... exagerei u_ú**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Título**: Quatro Estações

**Chapter I**: Primavera

**Autor**: Carla-chan (Carlinha-Higurashi)

**Aviso**: Inuyasha não me pertence. Mas se fosse meu, eu já teria feito a continuação com o Sesshy e a Rin faz muito tempo!!! Bom, sonhar não faz mal... x_x

.....I.....

Primavera. A estação das flores, dos pássaros, das árvores. Uma mudança no tempo em que tudo fica mais alegre, mais colorido e bonito. Esse é o pensamento de Rin. Quanto tempo se passou desde que ela fora ressucitada por seu salvador, Sesshoumaru? 9 anos... Sempre junto de Sesshoumaru, Ah-Un e Jaken, ela continua a viver sua vida de maneira alegre como sempre foi.

Sesshoumaru. Olhos Dourados, frios, postura elegante, cabelos prateados e uma meia-lua crescente na testa. Um youkai que pertence a mais alta classe de Youkais. Filho de InuTaisho, um lendário Inu-youkai que sempre fora respeitado e temido por todos. Sesshoumaru nunca se importou com reles coisas como sentimentos, humildade, gentilezas, nunca se importou com_ humanos_...

Mas Rin... Rin era um exceção. Rin sempre fora gentil, bondosa e alegre e o mais importante, _nunca_ o temeu. Isso foi o motivo que o fez ressucitá-la. Ele lembrou-se da época em que ela o encontrou ferido nas profundezas daquela floresta, onde ela não o temeu e até "cuidou" dele, por assim dizer. Sempre achou os seres humanos inferiores. Eles não vivem mais de 50 anos, são fracos e adoecem muito facilmente. Mas Rin era diferente... ( nisso não né )

Depois de um dia inteiro de caminhada, ele resolveu parar perto de um lago para passarem à noite. Ele parou de andar e falou:

- Jaken, vá buscar algo para Rin comer.E Leve Ah-Un com você- disse frio.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama! - ele saiu correndo. Sabia que seu Senhor detestava repetir uma ordem.

Ele recostou-se em uma árvore e ficou observando Rin, que estava apoiada numa outra arvore, do outro lado da fogueira, não percebendo seu lord a observar. ''C_omo ela mudou"___pensou. Cabelos lisos, castanhos, muito mais compridos do que antes, abaixo da cintura, um rosto angelical, lábios bem delineados e rosados, pele branca, olhos brilhantes e chocolates, um corpo sinuoso e belas curvas, apesar do kimono esconde-los. Muitas vezes, seu lado instintivo de Youkai fez com que ele imaginasse coisas, absurdas para ele, sobre Rin. Ela já era praticamente uma mulher, apesar da pouca idade. Essas coisas vivem atormentando-o, quando que seu sentimento para com ela mudou? Ela é apenas uma humana... não. Ela não era apenas uma humana, ela era Rin. Ele já havia pensado na idéia de deixa-la num vilarejo, mas ele, apesar de não admitir, não teria coragem de faze-lo. Ele sabia da admiração que Rin tinha por ele, com certeza ela sofreria muito e a ultima coisa que ele deseja ver é sua Rin sofrer...Sua Rin... desde quando ela é sua?

_"Ela sempre foi minha" _pensou. Mesmo porque o mal maior, que era o Naraku, foi destruído. Ele ameaçara a vida de Rin várias vezes e isso fez com que a raiva que Sesshoumaru sentia por ele fosse triplicada. Seu maior medo seria que algo acontecesse a Rin e ele não pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

" Eu sempre vou protege-la"

Mas a única coisa que não mudou foi o seu jeito de ser. Ela sempre foi gentil, bondosa e muito carismática. Não lhe importava se fosse humano, Youkai ou hanyou. Ela sempre era educada e tratava a todos com carinho... Rin sempre foi doce e muito meiga até com ele mesmo...

Ele sorriu de lado. Parece que, ao longo do tempo em que Rin estava presente em sua vida, ele sorria mais para si mesmo...

- Sesshoumaru-sama, posso perguntar uma coisa? - começou Rin meio encabulada. Ela tinha receio de lhe perguntar algumas coisas. Afinal, ele era seu Lord não? Não deveria tanto receio. - Meu lord havia me dito que derrotou o Naraku, agora para onde está pensando em ir? - terminou fitando-o.

Como quase sempre, seu Lord nunca respondia suas perguntas. Ela, por um lado, ficava chateada por ele não falar com ela, mas por outro ela sabia que ele se importava com ela. Quantas vezes ele a protegeu de algum Youkai ? Quantas vezes ele mandara Jaken comprar kimonos e outras coisas materiais para ela? Mas, isso não bastava. Ela queria uma coisa que era praticamente impossível de se possuir: o Coração de Sesshoumaru.

Ela percebeu que de uns 3 anos para cá, seu sentimento de admiração para com seu Lord mudou para algo mais forte. Ela estava _apaixonada _por Sesshoumaru. Corou ao perceber no que estava pensando.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela corou de repente. No que estaria pensando?

- Porque corou, Rin? - perguntou fixando seu olhar no seus olhos.- está doente?- Percebeu que enquanto a fitava ela corava ainda mais_''como fica linda desse jeito..." _pensou .

- E-eu? Não é nada Sesshoumaru-sama... - mentiu. Afinal, como iria dizer simplesmente: ''eu corei porque eu descobri que te amo''. _"Isso nunca vai acontecer...!"_ pensou.

- Rin. Sabe que não gosto que mintam para mim... diga-me o que houve. - falou e percebendo ela corar ainda mais.

- É-é que ...

- Sesshoumaru-samaa! -Alguém, ou algo. berrou.

" _Jaken, seu inútil"_

Sesshoumaru e Rin viraram-se para saber da onde vinham os Gritos. Sesshoumaru olhou para cima e viu Jaken em Ah-un , voando rapidamente em sua direção, gritando:

- Sesshoumaru-sama, socorrooooo!! Tem um Youkai Raposa-de- fogo atrás de mim!!!

Sesshoumaru rosnou. De repente lembrou-se do seu antigo inimigo, Katsui, um youkai raposa-de-fogo. Ele era um dos guardas da fortaleza das terras do Oeste, mas traiu seu pai querendo roubar o que, de fato, lhe pertence hoje. Mas, faz muitos anos que ele sumira. Não.... Não poderia aparecer novamente para perturbar-lhe.

Mas... porque não conseguiu sentir o cheiro do Youkai aproximando-se?

Lembrou-se que isso é uma das virtudes de um Youkai raposa-de-fogo. Eles conseguem usar técnicas para não serem percebidos, nem por cheiro. Rosnou novamente.

_''maldição...''_

- Ora, ora... quem diria que eu encontraria meu pior inimigo... Sesshoumaru... - o Youkai havia se aproximado e começara a falar. Sesshoumaru somente o encarava com um olhar frio - Quem diria Sesshoumaru? você com uma humana... isso não é de se admirar. Seu pai, seu irmão... acho que não seria diferente com você não é...? - terminou e deu uma risada sarcástica.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se. Como ele sabe tanto sobre ele e seu _meio_-irmão?

- Katsui...

- é... - Katsui começou com um mão no queixo, analisando a Rin. - até que essa humana é bonitinha... - continuou , percebendo o ódio de Sesshoumaru aumentar - que Foi? - perguntou cínico.

- Desapareça cretino, antes que eu o faça. - falou encarando-o, estreitando o olhar.

- E porque eu faria isso? - deu uma risada - já sei! Vou matá-lo e tomar essa humana para mim. Faz um tempo que eu não me divirto com uma garota ... – terminou com uma risada maléfica e notando o olhar de Sesshoumaru estreitar-se ainda mais.

- Hã? -assustou-se Rin.

- Rin, afaste-se daqui.

- Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama...

Sesshoumaru foi para cima do Youkai, que se desviou rapidamente do chicote venenoso que acabou acertando uma arvore. Katsui pegou sua espada e correu até ele - você é bom, mas não o suficiente!!! - ele girou sua espada três vezes. - Espiral de Fogo !!!!! - Sesshoumaru desviou-se do golpe, mas ele foi em direção da Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama!!!! - gritou Rin

-tsc..

Sesshoumaru, literalmente, correu e conseguiu salvar Rin a tempo. Katsui estava com um sorriso sádico no rosto, estava se divertindo com o que estava fazendo. - Sesshoumaru... vou acabar com você... - seu semblante irônico mudou para um olhar desafiador - se você não me derrotar em 5 minutos, te garanto que levarei essa humana junto comigo- mas alguém interrompeu surpreendendo a todos os presentes.

- Escuta aqui.... - Começou Rin, que deu 2 passos à frente - Por acaso acha que eu tenho medo de você? Acha que eu não sei Lutar? - começou ela tirando um espada escondida em seu Kimono . Não era uma espada grande, mas suficiente para passar despercebida - Não pense que sou uma qualquer que teme um Youkai ridículo como você. - falou ficando em posição de luta.

Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se. Não sabia que Rin havia aprendido tanto com ele. Ele havia, todo esse anos ensinado algumas técnicas de luta com espadas, mas não passou a perceber como ela aprendera. Provavelmente em todas as manhãs em que ela ia banhar-se ela treinava mais. Um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seu rosto e desapareceu do mesmo jeito em que apareceu. Seu semblante ficou sério, colocou-se à frente de Rin e disse:

- Rin... afaste-se. Ele não é um Youkai tão fraco como parece. - disse Sesshoumaru atiçando a raiva do Youkai.

- Hum... que garota mais "valente"... já chega desse joguinho. Seu tempo está prestes a acabar Sesshoumaru . - disse olhando-o nos olhos e em seguida olhar para Rin - Você já era garota!!

Katsui teletransportou-se rapidamente e ficou exatamente atrás de Rin . Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e rapidamente voltou ao lugar onde estava. Ele estava com ela nos seus braços e um sorriso malicioso formou-se em seus lábios. Ele queria atiçar a raiva de Sesshoumaru. Ele segurou o queixo de Rin e fez menção de aproximar-se, mas parou ao ver Sesshoumaru estreitar seu olhar e dizer:

- Solte-a, miserável... - começou ameaçador Sesshoumaru - tire suas mãos imundas dela... - terminou terrivelmente frio.

A mais não vou mesmo!!! - Ele começou a aproximar-se mais dela quando o inesperado aconteceu. Ela tirou uma adaga da manga do kimono e enterrou-a no peito do yokai - gostou, idiota? Recebeu o que merecia... - soltando-se do Youkai .Sesshoumaru, observando oocorrido lembrou-se do dia em que a presenteou com a adaga.

FLASHBACK

_- Rin... quero que fique com isso - falou mostrando-lhe uma adaga de prata com uma esmeralda cravada nela - algum dia você poderá precisar disso - disse estendendo a adaga_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama...arigarou - agradeceu Rin, depois pegou a agada e escondeu-a na manga do kimono. - tenho certeza que vou precisar..._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ele urrou de dor e com um olhar assassino gritou - Vadia! Você me paga!!!!!!! -ele simplesmente tirou a adaga do peito e lançou-a de volta em Rin. Sesshoumaru tentou salva-la mas era tarde. A adaga cravou-se em suas costas. O Youkai deu uma risada e disse:

-HÁHÁHÁHÁ! Bem feito, humana!!! Sesshoumaru nos veremos novamente - disse e desapareceu diante dos olhos âmbar dele.

- Ah... Ses...sshoumaru-sama... gome...n... - não conseguiu terminar pois desmaiou nos braços (éé aqui o sesshy vai ter os dois braços viu? XD) do seu salvador.

- KATSUI! - Sesshoumaru gritou.

-Rinnn!!!! - apareceu Jaken gritando

- Rin, Rin!... Sesshoumaru sussurrou enquanto a segurava pela cintura - Jaken pegue Ah-un, Agora! -S-sim, Sesshoumaru-sama!!

Sesshoumaru subiu em cima de Ah-un com Rin em seus braços. Não imaginava o que faria se pensasse na hipótese de Rin... morrer. Não, ela não iria morrer.

-Maldito... - Sesshoumaru sussurrou

Ele realmente surpreendeu-se com a volta de Katsui. Não esperava vê-lo novamente tão cedo. Mas iria vingar-se: o que fez ao seu bem mais precioso, era inadmissível. Rin... - começou Sesshoumaru – aguente...


	2. Aviso

Baka Lenalee, pequena rin, J, Susan, Karla Rocha, jusamurai.

Obrigada pelas reviews *-*

Eu vou continuar, não se preocupem. Minha mente ta começando a abrir pra fanfics (IUHAEIUHAIEUHAIEUH) e logo logo vou postar a continuação ok? *.*

Obrigada fofas s2s2

Isso vale pra todas que lêem minhas fics *.*


End file.
